Fingerprint imaging recognition technology is used to realize identification by capturing fingerprint images of a person using optical fingerprint sensors and then determining whether the fingerprint images match those stored in a system before. Due to its convenience in use and uniqueness of human fingerprints, the fingerprint recognition technology has been widely applied to various fields, such as safety inspection field (for example, public security bureau or customs), entrance guard systems in buildings or consumption goods field (for example, personal computers or mobile phones).
At present, the application of imaging sensors in mobile terminals is performing unlocking using fingerprints. However, due to limited battery capacity of the mobile terminals, power management has always been a critical part of mobile terminal development so as to reduce power consumption of the imaging sensors and prolong a standby time of the imaging sensors.
Wake-up technology is a power management method in existing techniques. When a device is not being used, the device is enabled to enter a sleeping state to reduce power consumption. When the device is being used, a control signal is sent to wake up the device from the sleeping state to a working state. In an imaging sensor, the introduction of a touch wake-up function is conducive to reduce power consumption of the imaging sensor.
When fingerprint recognition technology is applied to mobile phones or other electronic devices, an imaging module becomes part of the appearance of the device and an imaging sensor needs to be exposed. However, in the existing techniques, the imaging sensor with a touch wake-up function has poor appearance and color aberration.